Make That Ex
by Beccakell13
Summary: Oneshot fic taking place after Episode 9, Spit and Eggs. Logan reflects on his love for Veronica. Everything that has happened in the show still stands. Spoilers for anyone who hasn't seen up through Spit and Eggs


**Make That "Ex"**

**Author:** Beccakell13

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I do not own Veronica Mars or any of the characters from the show. But trust me; I would do ANYTHING to own anything from the show!

**A/N:** I was bored one day and thought I'd do a little writing; it's just a one shot, so it's complete. This is my first VM fic, so please let me know what you think! I'm not sure if I captured the characters well, but it's something I just kind of threw together, so I hope you like it. I don't have a beta so I don't know how the flow is. Please review and let me know what you think! If I get good reviews I'll try some more fic writing. Also there are spoilers from season 3, up until the end of episode 9 Spit and Eggs.

------

**Make That "Ex"**

He sat there looking on as his girlfriend, scratch that, ex-girlfriend, stood talking to Mac. Things hadn't been the same over the past few weeks. He loved her but couldn't get himself to ask her out again, even after she told him she needed him and she loved him. Instead he promised that they would be friends, and see where things led. He just couldn't get over how it was his fault that she got hurt. He had basically handed her to Mercer on a silver platter. He never meant to, never knew, and he certainly hadn't wanted to. At this point, he just didn't know how he could ever face her and not feel guilty.

It had been a little over a month since Veronica had mustered up all of her

strength and fought for the victims at Hearst College. She did everything in her power to find out who the Hearst rapist was, and in doing so, she had put her life on the line. He admired her strength, he always had. Ever since that fateful year, when everyone she knew had turned their backs on her. He couldn't deny hurting her that year, but since then he had done almost everything he could to protect her.

------

_She had walked up to him and he knew the reason she was there. She couldn't stop, he know, it was who she was. A single word was all she spoke, but that simple "Hey" made his heart flutter. His response back, that same simple word. But he knew that his betrayed him, his true emotions put right out there. His words were laced with the longing he had for her._

_It wasn't long before Piz and Wallace joined the two of them. It made him furious to see Piz just walk over, like he knew everything. Man he hated Piz. Granted Piz hadn't really done anything to him, he was just…there. But even if he did hate Piz, he couldn't help but listen to what the guy said. Those five words, they just hung there, between everyone._

_"Hey, we got a positive." Veronica just looked at Piz for a moment and it made Logan want her even more. She was letting Piz and Wallace help, and it was all that he had ever asked. _

_"Positive what?" Stupid comment. Positive what? Of course Logan knew. He was well aware of the fact that coasters had been handed out to test for laced drinks._

_"This cup was dosed with a date rape drug. It belongs to Kim Kizer." All Logan could think was, thank god it wasn't Piz who made that comment. Wallace he could handle, Wallace wasn't there because he wanted to get with Veronica._

_"So where's Kim Kizer?" Logan had almost forgotten Veronica standing there. He had almost expected her to have already left them standing there. But he knew that it wouldn't be long before she ventured off, going to save the world…again._

_Piz just stood there starring at her, and Logan wanted nothing more than to punch the guy in the face. But suddenly, before Logan could do anything, Piz spoke again. "We asked around, no one's seen her, but we found someone who knows where she lives, she's off campus by the marina, the Harborview Apartments." And that was it, Logan knew Veronica would want to get there as fast as possible. But he couldn't let her go, not if it meant she could get hurt._

_"All four girls were raped in their own rooms. We gotta get there. I parked on campus and walked, who's got the closest car?" Veronica's words had snapped Logan out of his thoughts. But they gave him the perfect opportunity. Her questions opened the door to his involvement in helping the case._

_"I do, but you're staying here. I'll go." Logan knew it was a long shot, but he had to at least try. He stood there wanting to pull Veronica towards him, shielding her from the danger._

_Once again her words snapped him from his own little world. "If you think…" but he couldn't let her finish talking, because he knew once she got going, he wouldn't get her to let him go._

"_Veronica, please let me do this part." And that was it. Logan ran off with Wallace to save this Kim Kizer girl. He knew leaving Veronica behind was still dangerous, but he thought it was going to protect her. Never did he imagine it leading to her actually being alone, with the rapist, Mercer, and his crazy sidekick, Moe._

_------_

All too often his mind wandered to the night when the one he loved was almost taken from his life again. He now lived every day worrying, even though he knew that Mercer and Moe were in jailing, he still feared for her. He wanted to protect her and he just didn't know how. It seemed the easiest way was to just be friends. Otherwise he feared the worst, either he would loose her forever, or he would hurt her…again.

------

"Hey Logan, are you comin' with us? Or do you plan on spending the rest of the day sitting there, gloomy and boring?" Veronica smiled over at him. He just couldn't resist that smile. He wanted to hold her and tell her that she'd never be hurt again. Instead, knowing he couldn't promise that, he just stood.

"Don't worry, I'm coming." He walked towards her and Mac. He saw Wallace heading towards them and nodded his head. **Here we go again…just another day being her friend.** He shook his head again, trying to make the thought vanish, he wanted today to be perfect for her, he just wanted to see her happy.

------

Thats it, hope you guys liked it. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
